Sometimes Silence Hurts More than Speaking
by kanakali94
Summary: FEMSLASH. Don't like it, don't have to read it Shannon (Daffney) finds out that her friend, and someone who she secretly loves, Rachel (MsChif) is getting married. She is shocked and just pretends to be happy for her. How long will that last? Sometimes Silence can never last. Some AU Rated M for later. Other pairings in here as well!
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Back again with a new story! Hopefully I can get to all my stories hehe ^^;;; but this one has Daffney and MsChif and if you don't know who MsChif is.. She's the other Scream Queen basically :P Go look her up she is and AMAZING wrestler who is soon going to get married! :D Which is somewhat going to be something within this story AND this story will have Femslash (girlxgirl) so you don't have to read it if you don't want to :P Because Daff/MsChif will be the pairing eventually just fyi. Rating it M because their might be steamy scenes eventually and to be safe I will rate it that. Okay done with my rambling. OH! Daff's real name is Shannon and MsChif's is Rachel so you'll see it more in here for when they're not in the ring fighting and stuff yeah. **HAVE FUN READING!** :D

-KK94

* * *

Chapter 1: Secretly Heartbroken

"Shannon, I'm getting married!"

Shannon blinked, her hand still gripping onto her cell phone as she was sitting on her couch, her cat, Smeez, on her lap. Did she just hear Rachel correctly? _No.. That... can't be, right?_

"... Repeat that one more time without all the super excitement scream at the end Rachel."

"I'm getting married ShanShan."

"... That's... What I thought you said." She nodded to herself and she smiled, trying to sound happy, "I'm happy for you! Really, I am! That's so awesome!"

"It is! I'm really happy with him, you know? He's a really nice guy and yeah..."

"I hear a happy sigh coming." Shannon said with a laugh.

"Well you're not going to hear it from me."

"Not yet."

"Hey Shannon?"

"Yeah Rach?" Shannon shifted in her spot, causing Smeez to move off her legs and next to her. She lightly scratched behind his ears and smiled lightly.

"You are really happy for me, right? All seriousness?"

"Of course I am! Who said I wasn't? I'll kick their ass."

Rachel laughed a bit, causing Shannon to laugh a little. "No one did, I was just checking because it sounded like you were forcing yourself to be happy. Nothing has happened since we last talk has it? No one I have to scold or anything?"

"No not really and no you don't have to scold anyone or cuss them or nor try to kick their ass. I'm happy for you, honest. I just always thought that I'd get married first." Shannon said playfully at the end.

Rachel snickered.

"Hey! I'm a nice girl! I'm sure any guy would marry me!"

"I'm sure _a lot_ of people would Daffney."

"Even you Rachel?"

"... Possibly." Shannon blushed lightly to herself and hugged her knees to herself a bit. _Well that's only a fantasy now... You'll never know how I feel about you..._

"Shannon? Shannnnnnonnnnn!"

"Huh? Yeah?"

"I gotta go. Micheal wants to take me somewhere."

"Oh... Okay then..."

"I'll talk to you once I get home, alright?"

"... Yeah, yeah that's fine."

"Bye Scream Queen."

Shannon laughed lightly. "Bye Soul's Tormentor." She hung up the phone and tossed it to the side Smeez wasn't on and looked at her TV show that was on, biting her bottom lip, trying not to cry.

_Why did you make me fall in love with you?_


	2. The Eyes are Doors to One's Soul

"Hey Shannon!"

"Hey Katrina..." Shannon smiled a bit as she sat in the chair at the table.

"You sound like something's bothering you, what's up?"

Shannon sighed.

"Shannon..."

"Well Rachel's getting married.."

"... _Oh_.." Katrina frowned a bit and furrowed her eyebrows, "You never told her, did you?"

Shannon shook her head.

"Shannon... You know what that means, right?"

The raven-haired woman sighed. "I know. I won't be able to tell her, ever, and I screwed up because of it."

"You didn't screw up. It's-"

"That I waited too long Kat! She started dating him when I was going to tell her... and then I just kept quiet about it afterward. I fucking screwed up to the max and I can't do anything about it." She said with a heavy sigh.

Katrina moved her chair a bit closer to Shannon and rest her hand on her shoulder. "Even if she can't love you back you should tell her eventually, hm? Keeping in is bad."

"And what if she doesn't even... like me that way? Then there's no point in telling her anyway."

Katrina sighed and looked at Shannon. "You won't know until you try."

"I can't _try_ anymore Kat. It's over. Even if I tell her now, she's not going to change her mind about Micheal..." Shannon lowered head, trying hard not to let the tears spill again. Katrina gently hugged her friend a bit and then let go after a few minutes. They then ordered their food and ate quietly almost, Katrina making sure Shannon wasn't going to break down in the restaurant. When their lunch date was done, Katrina still went with Shannon back to her house, just to make sure she was alright. "I'm fine Kat. Just... Just go home. Don't worry about me." Shannon said softly as she rested on the couch and Smeez jumped up, wanting to cuddle with his mother.

"I can't help but worry Shannon... I've never seen you like this. You're suffering, you're hurting. Does she even know you are?" Katrina asked, sitting in the empty spot on the couch near Shannon.

Shannon fell silent, staring at the TV screen because she knew Katrina had a point. she was hurting and suffering the whole time she knew she liked Rachel and she didn't say a word.

"Shannon... You have to tell her eventually, you know? It's going to come out sooner or later." Katrina then got up and let out a sigh, "I'm going to go, alright? To give you some space." Shannon looked at her friend and nodded before Katrina let herself out. Shannon sighed heavily and moved so she could lay on her back and Smeez was on her stomach. "What do I do Smeez?" She asked her cat, looking at him, "Should I tell Rachel how I feel?"

Smeez meowed and Shannon chuckled a little.

"I guess I should... eventually." She sighed heavily and stared at the ceiling.

* * *

"Rachel? You got the idea of what you'll have to do with our fight, right?" Micheal asked as he and Rachel were with their opponents, discussing and practicing for their upcoming match.

"Yeah, I got it. Just gotta kiss you and make it seem I shared the green mist with you, you turn around and spit it at him." Rachel repeated with a nod. Micheal smiled and kissed her cheek a bit and Rachel smiled and then heard her phone ring and she quickly walked over and went to get it. "Hello?" She said once she answered.

"I hope I haven't interrupted anything of yours Rachel." The English woman said.

Rachel could hear the smirk and she smirked as well, chuckling a bit. "You're not interrupting anything at all Katrina. What's up? I haven't talked to you in a while."

"Oh nothing much, just had a lunch date with Shannon and she just... didn't seem herself today."

"Shannon?" Rachel walked a bit away from the others as the guys were talking so she could hear Katrina better, "When I told her the other day about me getting married... She seemed off then too. You think it's because of Micheal or something?"

Katrina sighed. "I don't know, but I don't think it's because of him."

"Then what is it?"

"... Maybe she just feels bad about her own love life."

Rachel lightly laughed. "Shannon? You really think that?"

"I think that, yes. I don't know it of course. She's barely even talking to me Rachel."

"And... You're calling me to tell me that you'd like me to talk to her."

"That'd be nice yes."

"... I'll talk to her. Luckily, I'm in Tampa for a while so I can see her in person."

A sigh of relief could be heard from the other. "Thanks Rachel."

"No problem. I'll talk to you later. Especially about you-know-who."

"... She's fine Rachel. She told him the truth, you know? Now she's hanging out with this English girl."

"... I'm sure she'll give you some 'Winter Love'."

"Oh you _would_."

"Bye Katrina."

"By _Queen of Mischief._" Rachel hung up with a laugh before she walked over to Micheal. "Hey... I'm going to go visit Shannon if that's okay."

Micheal smiled and nodded. "Of course it's okay! Go ahead and visit her. I mean, she's your best friend. I'm sure she'd be happy to see you." Rachel pecked his lips lightly and grabbed her keys and her purse before leaving the building, waving at the guys before heading out to Shannon's house.

* * *

A knock came on her door and Shannon sighed. "Who is it?" She called to the door, slowly moving to the door.

"It's Your Soul's Tormentor. Open the door."

Shannon got up quickly, nearly falling to the ground before she got to the door. When she opened it, she smiled a bit. "Rachel!"

"Shannon!" Rachel said with a laugh before she hugged the other tightly and walked inside, "I thought about coming to visit you since I was in Tampa for a few weeks."

"Oh? Well... That's nice of you." Shannon said with a soft smile before sitting on her couch again, "So, what's up? How's the wedding planning going and stuff?"

"Shannon..."

Shannon tilted her head a bit. "... Yeah?"

"... Katrina called me today..."

Shannon gulped a bit, her heart beating faster than ever. _What did she tell her? I hope she didn't tell her.. I'm not ready to tell her... I don't want to tell her...__  
_

"She told me that you didn't seem like yourself today. Just like you did a few days ago when I called you to tell you that I'm engaged."

Shannon lowered her eyes. "... Yeah.."

"You wanna tell me what's up?"

"... Not really."

"Shannon..."

Shannon sighed and got up from the sofa, her eyes still on the ground. "I don't wanna talk about it, okay It's... It's something I gotta do on my own."

Rachel stood up and put her hand gently on Shannon's shoulder. "Shannon, you sure? You shouldn't suffer alone if it's something affecting you this badly."

_Oh you have no idea how much I've suffered..._ "I'll be fine. Promise."

Rachel hugged her tightly and Shannon jumped lightly a bit before hugging her back, wanting to be hugged by her longer than it was going to last. Rachel pulled away a bit and the two looked in each other's eyes. Shannon could see it. Rachel's eyes mimicked what hers was saying!

_She... She does..._ Rachel looked away a bit and ran a hand through her hair. "So, you wanna watch some movies while I'm here, or try to beat me in Mortal Kombat?"

Shannon blinked and raised an eyebrow, smirking. "Try? I _can_ beat you in Mortal Kombat. I've beaten you more times that you'd like to admit."

"Oh? Well I'm sure you wouldn't mind beating me again Scream Queen."

"No, no I wouldn't Soul's Tormentor."

"You wanna place a little bet on this?"

"Hm..." Shannon tapped her chin as she started setting up her PS3 and putting Mortal Kombat in, "How about... Whoever loses, has to do what the other says for the next... two weeks?"

"Anything the other says?" Now Rachel was smirking.

"... If you're implying about me being your damn butler or your 'water girl', you can forget about it."

Rachel laughed. "No, no. I like the idea, but lets add a bit of spice to it. What if we also add... Whoever loses has to tell a deep dark secret to the other."

Shannon gulped, her eyes wide but luckily she wasn't looking at Rachel. "I... I like that. We can do it."

"Good. Let's shake on it."

"Of course." Shannon handed Rachel the controller before giving her a handshake, "I can't _wait_ to kick your ass in this game. It's going to be _so_ much fun..." Shannon said with a playful smirk before the two sat down on the couch.

"Let the games begin."


	3. Revealing Some Feelings, Still Hiding

"Ha! I kicked your ass in the game!"

"... Shut up.."

"I beat Rachel! I beat Rachel!" Shannon said, skipping around Rachel in circles, giggling while doing so. Rachel let out a heavy sigh and then sat down on the couch. Shannon giggled a bit more before sitting next to Rachel with a bit smile on her face. "You lost! You have to tell a deep, dark secret!"

Rachel sighed and leaned forward, running her hand through her hair like she always did whenever it fell forward.

"Come on Rachel, spill it."

Rachel looked over at her friend before looking away again. "A... A while back, I had a huge crush on someone a while back... I kind of still do... More than.. I love Micheal. I didn't tell this person because I thought it was just a moment, a phase. It probably still is."

"... Are you going to tell me who it is or is this another 'that's another dark secret I won't tell' kind of thing?" Shannon asked staring at her friend with a bit concern on her face.

Rachel sighed and leaned back on the couch. "The latter."

"Fine, fine. You don't have to say." Shannon smiled lightly and then it dropped after a few seconds, "If you.. love this person more than Micheal then why are you with him?"

"... Because I love him too."

"Who did you love first?"

"Shannon-"

"Just answer me."

"... Micheal..."

Shannon nodded and just patted Rachel's shoulder a bit. "You mind making us sandwiches? We can watch a movie or play another game if you want." Rachel smiled lightly and nodded before getting up, walking into the kitchen and making their sandwiches. Shannon was staring at the TV for a bit before she got up and went through her movies, debating on what to watch. Shannon picked out Pulp Fiction once she heard Rachel walk back and she put the DVD in before she sat back on the couch. "Oh, there you are. I picked Pulp Fiction, what do you think?"

Rachel sat on the couch and handed the other her sandwich and nodded. "Perfect choice." Shannon smiled softly before the movie began. Shannon was munching on her sandwich, occasionally pulling meat out to give to Smeez. Rachel watched every now and then, eating her sandwich and watching Shannon feeding her cat. By the end of the movie, Rachel's phone rang. She looked at it and saw that it was Micheal and she quickly answered it, moving away from Shannon a bit. Shannon watched the other speak to her fiance and she merely sighed to herself and looked back at Smeez, smiling at him. Smeez got into her lap just in time where Rachel sighed heavily and turned to Shannon. "Hey Shan?"

Shannon turned her head to her friend and blinked. "Yeah Rachel? What's up?"

"... I gotta go earlier than I thought. Micheal wants me- wants _us_, as in me and him- to practice the match out just a bit."

"... Oh..."

Rachel sensed the disappointment in her voice and her face turned from normal to kind of sad. "Yeah... I'm sorry Shannon."

Shannon smiled brightly and shrugged. "It's alright! You go and have fun with your... soon-to-be hubby and I'll be fine.. hanging out with Smeez."

"You sure?"

Shannon nodded and the two hugged for a while. Rachel thanked her for everything and let herself out. Shannon leaned against the couch, relaxing with a heavy sigh escaping her lips. _You make my heart flutter... and make it hurt. I wish you knew my secret... I wish I could tell you this secret so then I wouldn't have to feel so awkward with you, feel so much pain of love because of you..._

Shannon got up and she put her cat on the floor as she walked to her room. She searched through some of her things and found her picture of when she and Rachel had their first picture as Daffney and Mschif. She smiled a bit and then she wiped a tear that somehow was falling down her cheeks. She put it away and she just rested on the bed, sighing a bit. _Why can't I just get over her...? _She thought to herself as she stared up at the ceiling a bit. Her phone then rang and she looked over at it before grabbing it.

"Hello?"

* * *

"So... You want _me_ to ask Shannon _what_?" Nikki asked as she was sitting in front of Rachel the next day, the two drinking coffee since it was early in the morning.

"... Don't make me ask again.." Rachel said with a sigh.

Nikki blinked for a minute and then smirked. "You like her, don't you?"

"I-I... I can't! I'm with Micheal!"

"That doesn't mean you can't have a huge crush on her, Rachel. You're covering up that feeling with Micheal."

"... I love him too though Nikki."

"You wouldn't have fallen in love with Shannon if you loved him enough." Rachel sighed heavily. Nikki was right! Rachel fell in love with Shannon a little while after Micheal, maybe even before that without her realizing. What was she going to do? She couldn't just tell Micheal her true feelings, could she? What would he think? What would he even _do_? Rachel was afraid, scared of that thought. She didn't want herself or Shannon in danger. Rachel finally sighed and looked up from her coffee cup. "Just ask her for me, alright? I just... I just want to know, so I know what I can do with my heart. I don't want it played with again and I don't wanna keep playing with Micheal's because that's what I feel like I'm doing."

"You're not doing that. You love him still. It's just... Shannon's was your first that caught your eye and you just never acted on it so the love just stayed there and grew as time went by and by then... Micheal came along and stole your heart."


End file.
